


Stutter

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Prompt Requested by inkinmyheartandonthepage - Kurt transfers to Dalton and had a stutter, but a certain Warbler finds it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Glee or have any association with FOX. Tried to catch as many mistakes as I could so this has not been beta'd. My apologies if a few slip past me.

He hated wearing a uniform. Kurt Hummel adjusted his red and blue tie before he knocked on the closed door. He would have been on time, but he had to visit the Dean and also get a copy of his new schedule. Being the newbie wasn't exciting and Kurt feared most that he would be asked to introduce himself, in front of everybody. The door opened to show an older man with dark rimmed glasses. He smiled at Kurt and allowed him into the room.

“You must be Kurt Hummel. Welcome to World History, and Dalton,” he said with a gruff but polite voice. “Class, let's be sure to make Mr. Hummel feel welcome.” He turned to Kurt, “is there anything you would like to say?”

Should Kurt say something? All eyes were on him. He was the center of attention right now. The familiar lump in his throat closing in on his voice. That's what always happened in this kind of situation. Nervousness. Fear, that was a big one. He licked his dry lips and shook his head frantically. 

“All right then. Why don't you have a seat next to...Mr. Anderson!” The man pointed to the empty desk beside a smiling boy. He was pushing the chair out for Kurt. After a light pat on his shoulder, Kurt walked over to the empty desk and sat in the offering chair. The teacher went back to his lesson as Kurt scooted the chair until he was pushed against the desk.

“I'm Blaine,” he whispered. Kurt looked at Blaine. He was a little darker skinned than Kurt, eyes were a mixture of earthy colors and his hair was curly, but managed with a little gel. He smiled at Kurt. It was welcoming and warm. Kurt swallowed before he whispered his response.

“Kurt.” 

He said it. That's a start.

“I'll catch you up later if you want. I can show you around too,” Blaine offered. The teacher continued talking. Kurt wasn't even paying much attention to the lesson. 

“T-t-that w-w-w-would be g-great.” 

Kurt turned away. His cheeks burned and his eyes shut. Go figure he could only get out his name. Kurt had an awful stutter and it only got worse when he felt afraid or extremely nervous. In this case, Blaine was making him nervous. All the boy was doing though was being nice to him. 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked.

“Boys? Something you want to share?” the teacher looked at Kurt and Blaine. 

“No, sir. My apologies,” Blaine answered right away. Kurt only shook his head. The teacher looked at them before going back to his lesson. 

“We'll talk more later,” Blaine whispered. Kurt just nodded, not trusting himself to try and speak again.

\--------------

The bell rang finally for class to end. Blaine got up from his seat while Kurt took his time gathering his things. Blaine said his goodbyes to a few friends when Kurt finally got up from his desk. 

“What's your next class?” Blaine asked. Kurt didn't respond. He opened his notebook, pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Blaine. Without a word, Blaine took the paper and examined it.

“We have our other classes together too. Come on,” Blaine gestured. Kurt nodded. The two boys walked together down the hallway. Blaine tried to start another conversation, trying to get Kurt to talk again. 

“Do you like to sing?” Blaine asked. Kurt gulped.

“Yes,” he answered. Blaine smiled.

“If you want, I have rehearsal with our glee club. You can come watch us rehearse,” Blaine said excitedly. They arrived at the next classroom, Biology. 

“I w-w-w-would l-love t-t-too.”

Kurt turned away and let out a loud frustrated sigh. 

“Hey...it's okay,” Blaine tried to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder but the boy had walked into the classroom and took the next available seat.

There was an empty seat next to Kurt and Blaine took it. 

“Kurt?” Blaine called. 

“S-S-Sorry...” Kurt apologized. Before Blaine could say anything, the teacher walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her. Kurt sighed as he pulled out a notebook and pen. Blaine didn't try to talk to him during the class.

\--------------

Kurt sat down at an available lunch table, Blaine stayed right beside him. Kurt kept quiet through the last two classes. Blaine tried different attempts to get Kurt to talk, but none of them were working. One thing Kurt noticed about Blaine, he didn't give up easily. Kurt opened up his drink while Blaine scooted closer to Kurt.

“You know, I could start taking it personally that you won't talk to me,” Blaine said in good humor. Kurt smiled, but he still said nothing. 

“Seriously. I could go to my dorm room later and just cry. I would cry because Kurt Hummel stopped talking to me.” Kurt chuckled lightly.

“You don't understand, I can talk forever,” Blaine added.

“He's right. Even in his sleep,” a brunette boy chimed in, taking a seat across from Blaine. He was followed by a blonde boy who sat very close to the brunette, an asian boy and an African American one. 

“Blaine? Are you harassing the new kid? I'm David. Blaine is always like that,” the African American boy introduced. Kurt nodded. 

“I'm Nick. This is my boyfriend, Jeff. That's Wes,” the brunette pointed to each boy. Kurt took in a breath.

“Kurt,” he managed to say without stuttering. 

“Was Blaine annoying you too much? Is that why you won't talk to him?” Jeff asked jokingly. Blaine responded by throwing a piece of crouton at the blonde boy.

“I was just being friendly,” Blaine pouted. The boy was so damn cute.

“It's okay, Kurt. He won't bite,” Nick said with mock sympathy. Kurt laughed a little. 

“So, Kurt? Did you transfer from another school?” Wes asked. Kurt gulped as he tried to calm himself. 

“Yes,” he answered. Good so far.

“What school?” Blaine asked. He could do this.

“M-McK-K-Kinl-ley.” Kurt's face blushed. All eyes were on him again. Jeff was the first one to talk.

“It's okay...” Kurt didn't give Jeff much of a chance to say anything else. He got up quickly, leaving his lunch tray behind. He walked out of the cafeteria, finding the first restroom and slamming the stall door in front of him. 

Kurt breathed heavily. His back against the door, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes hard. It was going to be like McKinley. He just knew it would be. Ever since he was young, he couldn't get out a complete sentence without stuttering. He was in glee club but he always sang in the chorus. While that frustrated him, he preferred it that way. The idea of singing a solo in front of anybody terrified him. 

It didn't help that when he had to talk, everybody knew how difficult it was for him. Not only being openly gay and in glee club, but add hardly able to speak to the mixture and he was the perfect target. That's why he was at Dalton. Going to school was like walking through a horror movie and Kurt always wind up hurt or completely miserable. 

Dalton would be the same way. 

“Kurt?” It was Blaine's voice. Kurt took in a breath and opened his eyes, but he kept the stall door closed. He didn't respond.

“Are you in there?” Blaine was standing right in front of the stall Kurt was in. He still didn't answer. 

“Is he all right? Did I say something wrong?” Jeff asked. They followed him?

“Is everything okay, Kurt? The food isn't that bad, I promise,” that was David. Kurt let out a breathy laugh, but he still didn't say anything.

“Come out, please?” Blaine begged. Kurt licked his lips and looked down at the floor. He turned to the stall door. Hesitating, he put his fingers on the lock and pushed it. The door swung slowly inward. He saw Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Blaine standing, waiting for him. Wes cleared his throat and all, but he and Blaine looked away from Kurt. For some reason, that made Kurt feel more at ease. He wasn't the center of attention anymore.

“I...” Kurt tried, but Wes raised his hand.

“You don't have to talk, just listen,” he said gently. Kurt nodded. 

“This is just your first day. We're not here to pressure you or hurt you. I imagine that something like that happened at your old school. There's no pressure at all, Kurt. You don't know us and we don't know you, but we'd like too, if that's what you want as well.” Kurt nodded. That was a good sign.

“Good. So take your time. Don't rush yourself and don't think that what you say will get you into any trouble. Go with your instinct.” Wes advised. Kurt took in the advice. He looked at Blaine briefly then to everybody else. He let out a breath and nodded again.

“And I'm sure you're Blaine's new best friend, so you're kind of stuck with him now,” Wes joked. Blaine glared at the boy but softened when he heard Kurt laugh lightly. 

“Hey!” Jeff yelled.

“Sorry, second best friend,” Wes corrected. Jeff smiled.

“Much better. Now, Kurt? You look like a man who has a sweet tooth. What do you say we score ourselves some chocolate cake?” Jeff walked over to Kurt and put his arm around his shoulders. Kurt didn't shy away. He smiled widely. Chocolate cake sounded great.

“Oh! I found his weakness! Sorry, Blaine this is my best friend,” Jeff pulled Kurt toward the door. Nick beside them. 

Wes and David were about to walk out of the restroom before they turned to see Blaine standing, looking after Kurt after he was long gone. Both boys smirked which caught Blaine's attention.

“What?”

“Come on, heart eyes,” David teased.

“I don't have heart eyes,” Blaine mumbled. 

“Please, your heart eyes have Kurt's picture right in the middle of them,” Wes teased as well.

“I hate you both.”

\--------------

The first few weeks at Dalton were tough, but Kurt was adjusting. He was roommates with Nick so Jeff was constantly visiting their room. Since Jeff dubbed Kurt his best friend, he had two people to visit and not just one. Kurt didn't talk all the time and when he did, it was usually one or two words at a time. Blaine was usually by his side during the days and the weekends he didn't go home. 

Blaine was lead soloist for The Warblers, Dalton's glee club. Either Blaine or Wes said something to entire glee club because when Kurt stayed during one rehearsal, everybody greeted him happily and was careful with how they worded their questions. Kurt felt welcomed and started to relax more in their presence. Wes was right. Nobody was going to hurt him or tease him.

Kurt and Blaine had a lot in common. On days where Kurt really didn't feel like talking, Blaine would take out his large collection of Disney movies and have Kurt pick one to watch. It always made Kurt feel better. Blaine still joked with Kurt. Anything he could do or say to get Kurt to smile or just laugh. 

Kurt loved hearing Blaine sing. He didn't mind it at all whenever Blaine sang along to the musicals they watched. Kurt hadn't even said Blaine's name since they met. He hoped that day will come soon. Kurt was very fond of Blaine. He was sweet, adorable, funny, smart, and he had the cutest curly hair. Sometimes Kurt wanted to run his fingers through it just one time to feel how soft it was. 

“Kurt? You. Me. And Harry Potter marathon makes three. This weekend. Tell me you're in?” Blaine said one day in the cafeteria, too excited. Kurt just laughed. Blaine was always so enthusiastic about everything. 

“Harry Potter marathon? Are you serious?” Kurt asked, no stutter. Blaine smiled.

“I take my Harry Potter very seriously, Kurt. What was the last movie you saw?” he asked. Kurt could feel his nervousness rise again. He tried to remember what Wes told him the first day he was at Dalton. In situations like this, even though it wasn't serious, he still second guessed himself. 

“Umm...the first.” That was good. Start off slow. Blaine eyed him.

“And when did you see the first one?” Blaine asked. 

“T-Theaters.” A small one, but Blaine's expression only made Kurt laugh and forget about it. He had this look of pain and shock.

“Theaters? It was in theaters the last time you saw it? Oh, Kurt. My poor baby. I cannot let you go through life like that. This weekend, you are watching all the movies with me and pigging out on junk food. And maybe some homework, but Harry Potter is top priority.” 

Blaine had his hands on Kurt's shoulders, practically hugging him. Blaine was an affectionate person. Sometimes Blaine would put his arm around Kurt's shoulder or take his arm whenever they were walking somewhere. Kurt liked the attention.

“If you strongly insist...” Kurt sighed dramatically. Blaine made a cute noise.

“Yay!”

\--------------

Kurt wondered if maybe it was a good idea to agree to a Harry Potter movie marathon. Blaine had all the movies stacked up next to the television, popcorn made, sweets ready to be eaten, and Blaine was in his pajama's (as well as Kurt) and ready for the weekend. 

“Everything is set and ready. I hope you're prepared,” Blaine stated. Kurt laughed.

“I am,” Kurt responded. Blaine smiled as he pointed the remote to the television to start the first movie.

After getting to the third movie, it was the middle of the night. Kurt was tired but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. Blaine was snuggled up against him, wrapped in a blanket. Their bellies were full of sweets and popcorn. Kurt was probably going to regret all of that the next day but being in Blaine's arms made it worth it. 

“You can't go to sleep,” Blaine mumbled. Kurt took in a sleepy breath.

“It's so hard though. I wanna sleep,” Kurt nearly whined. Blaine looked up at him with those hazel puppy eyes. 

“Please don't go to sleep,” Blaine pleaded. Kurt groaned, trying not to look at Blaine with those eyes but it was so difficult not too. That nervousness was rising in his throat again, but that didn't stop him this time.

“Y-y-you know one of t-t-these days...t-that won't w-w-work on me...” Kurt's cheeks flushed, but Blaine wasn't going to let him turn away so he could feel embarrassed. He smiled at Kurt.

“But that day is not today,” Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed a little. The movie continued to play in the background.

“Can I tell you something?” Blaine asked. Kurt readjusted himself but didn't wiggle out of the warm cuddle.

“Y-yes.” Blaine looked nervous himself. He let out a breath, like he was contemplating on what he was going to say.

“I know you're...embarrassed when you stutter,” he started. That was the truth. “You don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me. You know the first time I heard you talk and you stuttered...I thought...” Blaine paused. 

“You thought...” Kurt urged for more.

“I thought it was adorable. I still do. I think you're adorable,” Blaine confessed. Kurt was pretty sure he was dreaming. The heat rose in his cheeks again. 

“You do?” Kurt said in a low voice. Blaine stroked over Kurt's cheek bone. They looked at each other. Wrapped in each other's embrace, Harry Potter in the background completely forgotten. Kurt noticed Blaine inching his head slowly toward his. He almost stopped, but Kurt started meeting him half way till their lips pressed lightly against each other's. It was light and soft. Their lips moved along together, not entirely sure but still willing to follow. They pulled away with the quick sound of their kiss sounding between them. 

“That was m-my first k-k-kiss,” Kurt whispered, his cheeks didn't flush this time. 

“Mine too.” The interest in the third Harry Potter movie ceased when Blaine and Kurt both leaned in for another kiss.

\--------------

Monday morning rolled around. While Kurt and Blaine managed to finish their marathon, homework and other studies couldn't be said for the same thing. Kurt walked into the cafeteria with his breakfast and sat down beside Nick and Jeff. He was about to ask how their weekend was when Blaine sat down beside him.

“Morning, Kurt,” he said sweetly, putting a kiss on his cheek. Kurt blushed, but not embarrassingly this time. He took in a breath and looked right at Blaine.

“G-Good morning, Blaine,” he said, light stutter, but he said Blaine's name. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. 

“Does that mean we don't have to watch Blaine have heart eyes anymore?” Jeff asked. Blaine threw a piece of scrambled egg at Jeff.

“Hey! The whole heart eyes wasn't just Blaine you know,” Nick teased. It was Kurt's turn to throw food at Nick. 

“Double dates now!” Jeff yelled. Kurt laughed while Blaine grasped his hand. Wes and David soon joined in on the teasing when they joined them at the table. It was playful and Blaine was right beside Kurt the whole time. Dalton wasn't so bad, not so bad at all.


End file.
